


一些微不足道的小事

by gluttonyzzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluttonyzzz/pseuds/gluttonyzzz
Summary: *几个小段子*出场CP（按顺序）：阴阳师-荒连/阴阳师-酒茨/永远的七日之都-萨指*祝大家元旦快乐！





	一些微不足道的小事

**Author's Note:**

> *几个小段子  
> *出场CP（按顺序）：阴阳师-荒连/阴阳师-酒茨/永远的七日之都-萨指
> 
> *祝大家元旦快乐！

 

 

1.阴阳师：荒X一目连 场合

 

难得的元旦假期，荒连二人没有选择出游，也没有参加倒数。想来也是，平时工作已经很累了，恨不得回家就躺着，手指头都懒得动一下。倒数夜这么累人的活动？不合适不合适。

吃过饭的二人在客厅搂搂抱抱看完一部电影——是早期他们合演的，一个男主角一个男配角。荒还记得，一目连靠这部电影一举拿下当年的“最佳男配角”和“最佳飞跃男艺人”，身价瞬间翻了好几翻；而他也凭借这部电影，再添一座“最佳男主角”奖杯。

两人这么针锋相对打打闹闹，一晃也好几年了。

荒洗漱完，一进房间就看见床上鼓起一个小包包。不用想也知道，怕冷的恋人是怎么缩成小小一团，裹着被子瑟瑟发抖的。

“要憋坏了。”

荒掀开被子钻了进去，顺便把埋在被窝里毛茸茸的粉色脑袋捞了出来。果然不出他所料，仅凭一目连一个人是暖不热被窝的，被单微凉的触感透过睡衣传递到皮肤，猝不及防冷了他一激灵。

刚冲完澡的荒浑身散发着腾腾热气，连带进被窝的空气也被烫的温暖。他一躺下，一目连便猫儿似的凑了过去，脸憋得透着绯色，加上细密的绒毛，总让荒想起夏季鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃。

一目连贴在他胸前，嗡声嗡气地说：“才没有憋坏。”

“怎么这么凉？”他隔着睡衣碰到一目连的皮肤，微暖的温度在这寒冬看来与冰冷无异，也不知道他们同居前的日子，一目连是怎么熬过那些冬天的。荒手脚并用将恋人拥入怀中，然后又将被角掖得严严实实，仿佛展示柜里裹得精致的蛋糕卷。

暖意瞬间从四面八方涌入身体，惹得一目连鼻子一痒，轻轻地打了个喷嚏。

“也不知道拿个热水袋，别冻感冒了。”

“不会感冒。”他撒娇似的在荒的脖颈间拱来拱去，“脚冷。”

荒被他拱得发痒，又将人抱紧了些，下巴顶着他的脑袋把他禁锢在怀里。他伸着大长腿在被窝里趟来趟去，冷不丁碰到冰块一样的物体，几经摸索才确定那就是恋人的脚丫子。

怀里是异常黏人的恋人，手上忙着暖和恋人的体温，那双冰冻的脚要怎么办呢？荒低头亲了亲一目连的发旋，无奈地说：“脚放上来，给你暖暖。”

几道温热的呼吸打在荒的锁骨上，似乎是一目连在偷笑。透心凉的脚丫子摩挲着挤到荒的腿间，寻了个舒服的姿势，贴着热源不动了。可怜了荒的腿，冰得一溜鸡皮疙瘩全立了起来，而始作俑者还埋在怀里偷笑。

真是甜蜜的折磨。

窗户紧闭挡住寒气和不夜城的喧闹，房间一方小小天地里热流涌动，让人迷恋又让人昏昏欲睡。被窝在荒的努力下很快变得温暖，一目连抬起脑袋，周身血液咕噜咕噜冒着小泡泡，欢快地在四肢百骸间流窜。

他半眯着湿漉漉的眼，床头昏暗的鹅黄灯光映在他的眼里，像镀了一层碎钻：“又一年了。”

“嗯。”荒与他额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，“以后还会有很多年。”

一目连眨眨眼：“以后都给暖被窝？”

“暖。头发白了也暖，走不动了也暖。”灼热的鼻息相互交缠，无分彼此，被窝里的温度越来越高，连耳后的皮肤都烧得通红。四片唇瓣着了魔，贴在一起辗转轻咬，片刻都舍不得分开。粗重的喘息如同溺水一般，床上两道身影紧紧交缠难舍难分，仿佛要把对方揉进身体里。

窗外不知不觉飘起了雪，纷纷扬扬，慢慢将世界染成无暇的白。今夜有人甜蜜，有人痛哭；有人享受闲适，有人依然为生计奔波。幸而世间所有喜怒哀乐，从此都有了人一同分享。不知道寒冬的第一片雪花，你抓住了吗？

 

 

 

2.阴阳师：酒吞童子X茨木童子 场合

 

元旦夜到处人潮涌动，酒吞有些后悔答应了茨木的邀请。他抱臂拢着大衣，明明想要穿过广场，身体却只能顺着人群行进方向漂流，完全不知道最终会漂到什么地方。

塞在牛仔裤口袋里的手机一阵震动，不用看也知道是谁打来的。但是人实在太多了，挤得他连掏出手机的空间都没有。这让他更加暴躁了。

 

“奇怪……”茨木看着无人接听的电话，站在路边自言自语。照酒吞的性子，就算临时改变主意也会告诉他的，怎么一连打了三个电话都不接呢？

他捏着手机揣进口袋，好让自己的手暖和一些。另一只受伤的手吊在胸前，寒风从披着的外衣的缝隙呼呼灌进身体，不一会儿就将他冷得不停打摆。

可是和挚友约好了在这里等，要是他走了，挚友会找不到他的。

 

不断推行的人潮终于停了下来，酒吞被堵在广场中央，而拐过这个弯再穿过一条马路，就是他和茨木约好相遇的公园了。然而平日短短的几百米路程，今天却有如天堑鸿沟，力所不能及。

“啧……”他左右掂量一番，最后决定从左边挤出去，“麻烦让让！”

市民态度再友善，也禁不住保鲜纸一样层层的包围圈。酒吞像陷入沼泽的倒霉鬼，又像被满场大汉包围的橄榄球手，只能耐着并不怎么好的性子，艰难地一点一点往外推进。

 

公园里没有挡风的地方，连唯一的亭子也是四面透风的。茨木后悔有些穿少了，卷着围巾发抖。距离约定的时间已经过去接近一个小时。不远处的广场人声鼎沸，都在兴致勃勃等待零点到来，而仅隔一条马路的公园依然只有他伶仃一人。

茨木低着头，百无聊赖踢着地上无辜的小石子，冻得通红的鼻尖埋进围巾，好像这样就能更暖和一些。手机打了太久已经没电了，不知道挚友有没有给他打电话呢？

 

挤到四肢扭曲、五脏移位，酒吞终于从广场中央挪到外围。他忙不迭掏出手机一看，还有不到十分钟就是零点了，也就是说，某位不知道还在不在公园的人已经等了他将近两个小时。

低声咒骂一句，他顶着冷风开始奔跑。路上行人密密麻麻，他跑不了太快，撞了人还得道歉，磨磨蹭蹭摸到公园时，距离零点倒数仅仅剩下两分钟了。

也不知道茨木还在不在……

心里忐忑着，然而下一秒，他就看到了那个熟悉的脑袋。

“茨木！我……”

“来晚了”还没说出口，白脑袋就变成了白炮弹，裹着风一股脑冲到他身前。酒吞手忙脚乱张开双臂，将人稳稳纳入怀中。

“挚友！好冷啊！”茨木的嘴巴还被围巾裹着，说话支支吾吾的。裸露在外的皮肤冷得发红，白色的头发就像结满了霜。酒吞打开大衣把人紧紧包住，两人连体婴一样在原地蹦蹦跳跳转圈圈，连呼吸都渐渐重合。

“傻子，怎么不去别的地方等。”

“怕你找不着。”茨木把头搁在他肩上满足地蹭了蹭，凉凉的发丝擦着酒吞因奔跑而发热的皮肤，冷与热的交替让两人都有些颤抖。

酒吞用嘴唇轻轻碰着茨木发红的耳朵，呢喃到：“那……要是我没来呢？”

“那就一直等。”茨木一只手抱得更紧，“总会等到的。”

广场传来震耳欲聋的倒数声，从十数到一，再到零，斑斓灯光不住闪耀，新年的祝福乘着风，飞入每个人的心间。

“元旦快乐。”

祝福的话语淹没在紧贴的双唇里，重逢的恋人紧密相拥。新的一年也将无所畏惧，并肩同行。

 

 

 

3.永远的七日之都：伊萨克X指挥使 场合

 

“元旦也要巡查，回去得找晏华要加班费了。”

虽说是假期，中央庭依然要肩负起维护交界都市安全的责任。考虑到天气冷，街上行人不多，晏华安排了伊萨克随行。自从成为我的神器使后，伊萨克也渐渐习惯了工作和生活的节奏，尽管他还是很抗拒与陌生人接触，但起码在面对中央庭的其他人时已经不那么害怕了。

他好像在走神，并没有回答我，气氛顿时有些尴尬。

“伊萨克……晚上有什么节目吗？”

我故意走慢几步，磨蹭到伊萨克身边：“明天就是新的一年了，今晚人们都会聚在一起度过今年最后的时间，一起祈祷来年顺顺利利。”

他因为我的突然靠近，步伐有些慌乱，但最终还是没有逃开。“没有……那种事……”伊萨克不自在地扯了扯兜帽，声音越说越小。

他还是在意自己的力量。其实在其他神器使的帮助下，他已经能稍微控制火焰之力了。只是以往种种经历，于他来说，依然像镣铐一样困住他的灵魂。

烈火炙烤皮肤的疼痛、失控昏迷的无助，以及梦醒时分的绝望……我大概永远都无法体会吧。

几个黑影从街角窜出，速度快得看不清。伊萨克大喊“小心！”，本能地护在我身前，黑影减速不及撞进他怀里，发出肉体碰撞的闷响。他闷哼一声，身上的能量波动慢慢变得暴虐。要是在这里开战，街道一定会受到波及的！

“伊萨克！”

“呀！”黑影发出一声清脆的呼声，这时我才看清楚，原来是几个打闹的小孩子。为首的小女孩吃痛地摸摸鼻子，她感觉不到伊萨克体内越来越暴躁的火焰，仰着脸新奇地说：“哥哥好暖和啊！”

无意的话仿佛魔咒，伊萨克猛地一怔，看清小女孩后想要收敛，但越是慌乱，越是濒临失控。终于在爆发之前，他一把推开小女孩，扭头向着无人的公园方向跑去。

“伊萨克！别跑！”笨蛋！他忘记我能帮他控制能量了吗？！真是一个头两个大！我只好连忙安抚一群小孩子，叮嘱他们早点回家，然后尽全力奔跑追上他。

 

最后我是在公园的后山上找到他的。

伊萨克抱膝坐在空旷的山顶，他的脸埋在膝上，外套将他从头到尾包裹起来，远远看着活像一株孤独的蘑菇。

“……找到你了。”

我得缓缓，跑着上山实在太累了，心脏在胸腔里蹦个不停，好像下一秒就会从嘴里跳出来。伊萨克大概也听到我的心跳了，他侧了侧头，却依然没有露出脸，模糊的声音顺着风吹进我的耳朵里：“……对不起……”

他在为什么道歉呢？是撞到了人、把指挥使抛下独自离开？还是为自己的失控与无能为力而道歉？

不知道怎么回答他，干脆假装没听到好了。我走到伊萨克身边坐下，往他身边靠了靠。

“真的好暖和啊！”

伊萨克愣了愣，兜帽下沿露出一双无助又困惑的眼睛。每每看到他这般可怜兮兮的眼神，我都忍不住想安慰他，揉揉他乱蓬蓬的头发——事实上我确实这么做了。他抬手想抓住我的手，却又像想到什么似的缩了回去，梗着脖子随我蹂躏被兜帽压扁的短发。

我一边分散他的注意力，一边小心翼翼抑制那股蠢蠢欲动的能量。伊萨克一开始有些紧张，生怕火焰窜到我身上。后来见我一副若无其事的样子，他才慢慢放下防备，顺应我的节奏。

“对不起，我又没控制住……”

“真的好暖和。”伊萨克听不懂似的呆呆看着我，我一没注意乐出了声，“像个移动的小暖炉。”

“伊萨克，这个世界上每个人都是有用处的。你厌弃的东西，总有人会对它视若珍宝。虽然我可能理解不了你的痛苦，但我会一直在。往后要是再遇到那些让你痛苦的事，我都会一直在你身边陪着你度过。所以不要再讨厌自己了。”

红晕悄悄爬上他的脸，他垂下眼，轻声问：“……那我……也是你的珍宝吗？”

心里像有什么东西融化了。我刚想回答，鼻尖忽然落下一点冰凉。

“是雪！下雪了！”

小小的、晶莹的雪花旋转着从天空飘下，落在我的手心里。伊萨克见了也想接一朵雪花，可那点飘雪还没碰到他，就已经被他周身热度融化了。

他呐呐地放下手，拉上兜帽，又缩回只有他一个人的壳里，模样看着有些可怜。

“伊萨克，把手掬起来。”

“……没用的，我……”

“快点快点！”我打断了他的话，因为又有更多的雪花落在我手上了，我得动作快点才能赶在它们融化前完成那个动作。

伊萨克虽然不明就里，但还是乖乖摊着手掌。我捧着越来越多的雪花，把手放在他的掌上交叠着。有我隔着，雪花终于有了停留的时间，不会马上融化了。伊萨克吃惊地微张着嘴，仿佛破壳而出初次面见世界的雏鸟，好奇而专注地盯着我手上那些雪白的晶体。

“这样，你也能拥有雪花了。”

虽然那些小结晶很快就化了，微暖的液体顺着我的指缝流到他手上，再滴落在渐渐覆上白色的地面，仿佛从未存在过。

“……嗯。”但伊萨克还是笑了，春风化雨般的笑容，好像连寒冷冬日也变得温馨。我拉下他的兜帽，理了理他变形的短发，软软的微卷的发丝在指尖跳跃，渐渐地染上我的体温。

“伊萨克，晚上一起吃饭吧？”

“……好。”

 

 

 


End file.
